Because of Ramen They Found Love
by kimi to iu hana
Summary: Naruto wanted his ramen, while Sasuke wanted Naruto. Will they both get what they want? Yaoi. Lemon. Its complete. Finally.
1. Chapter 1

-1_Naruto, I have something to tell you. For the past 6 years of knowing you, I never hated you. It was all pretend to hide my real feelings. And do you know what those feelings are for you Naruto? I like you. Yes, I like you, but not in that friend sense only, but that like when you have feelings for them and want to be with them. That's how I feel about you._

Naruto jerks up, awakening from the dream he just had

"What the-?! Why am I having these weird dreams about Sasuke? And why in every dream he says he wants me? I don't want him…that would be NASTY!" As Naruto says this, he gets out of bed a & goes to put on his outfit. After Naruto was finished he left his house and walked to the ramen shop but he got half the way when Gaara appeared from no where in front of him blocking his pathway.

"Oi! Get out of the way Gaara, I'm really hun-" Naruto was cut off as Gaara said, "Uchiha is waiting for you at his house. He said he bought you ramen already so just go straight there." Naruto looked at Gaara but as soon as he blinks Gaara is gone. _What the hell? What does Sasuke want with me? Oh no, he can't possibly be telling me that.. Nah, he wouldn't. He's my friend but he isn't that friendly._ Naruto stands there as he ponders whether to go or not but before he makes a clear decision, his legs automatically move towards Sasuke's house. _I got a bad feeling about this. I hope something creepy doesn't happen._ As Naruto is walking he gets more frightened. Thinking of all the things that may happen caused him to want to use his chakra & put himself into the hospital. As Naruto inched up to Sasuke's door, he began to feel lightheaded and he quickly rang the doorbell. Sasuke opened the door to right on time because as soon as the door opened, Naruto fell into his arms because he had fainted. _DOOOOOBEEEEE!!!_ Sasuke thought as he caught Naruto and carried him to the sofa.

As Sasuke placed Naruto on the sofa, he looked at him and thought: _He's a loser. But he's so adorable. I didn't think he'd come but I'm glad. Now maybe I can strike the nerve to tell him how I feel instead of striking him in the head with my fist like usual._ Sasuke walked into the kitchen and got the ramen and bought it out sitting it on front of Naruto's nose. Naruto's eyes shot open immediately and he grabbed the cup and chopsticks eating away like he was a prisoner who starved for an eternity.

"Glad you're up Dobe. Why the hell did you faint? You were that hungry?" Sasuke said mocking Naruto.

Naruto placed the empty cup on the table and looked down saying, "Nah I was just lightheaded for some odd reason. It's nothing," looking up he says, "Why did you send Gaara for me?"

Sasuke looks at him and for a while. Naruto becomes nervous and begins to fidget. _His face is so close to mine. What the hell should I do if he tries something?!_ As Naruto thought this, Sasuke says, " I need to tell you something important, so listen up." Sasuke looks away and Naruto says, "HURRY UP! I haven't got all day!!," and with that Sasuke presses his lips against Narutos causing Narutos reflexes to jump into action. Naruto pushes Sasuke away roughly and gets up to leave.

"Naruto wait, don't leave…I'm sorry it's just, you said-"

"I know what I said and I didn't say 'KISS ME SASUKE' did I?!" Naruto says and he is halfway to the door.

Sasuke jumps over the sofa and runs wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist while he stands behind him.

"Don't go…."

Naruto is shocked and doesn't know what to do. He liked the kiss but his feelings were jumbled up & he didn't know what to do, so he let his body do whatever. With this, Naruto slowly turned around and saying, "I'm not going anywhere" kissing Sasuke lightly on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Recap: Naruto wakes up from a dream about Sasuke and when he is going to the ramen shop Gaara stops him saying Sasuke is waiting for him at his house & to go there. Naruto goes there unsure & when he gets to the door he faints in Sasukes arms. Sasuke carries him to the sofa & when Naruto wakes up, he kisses him. Naruto jumps up from shock and Sasuke runs saying for him not to go. Naruto turns and says "I' not going anywhere" and kisses him lightly on the mouth._

Naruto pulls away from what seemed like a kiss that lased for hours.

"Oh no…I didn't mean to do that…" Naruto stammered as he pulled away from Sasuke and rushed out of the door.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled as he watched Naruto walk out of his home._ "_I shouldn't have kissed him", Sasuke said out loud as he closed his door and began to walk upstairs to his room. Sasuke liked Naruto and he wanted to be honest with him. He didn't want to mess up the friendship he had with Naruto, because even though they did fight & argue, there was respect. It's just Sasuke grew to feel something deeper for Naruto & he hoped Naruto fet the same way. Sasuke walked into his room and threw himself on his bed, stuffing his face into his pillow and falling asleep saying, "Nartuo…don't hate me."

MEANWHILE…

_I can't believe I just kissed him. What was I thinking? Now he thinks I like him or something & he's going to try and pull some more moves on me._ As Naruto replayed the two kisses between him and Uchiha, he grew more & more guilty about leaving him alone, but as he walked aimlessly around the town his thoughts were broken by Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto. Kakashi told me to tell you that you an your group members have a mission in 30 minutes today." Naruto was still a little dazed and said, "What…Shikamaru where'd you come from?" Shikamaru, getting frustrated yelled, "NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!! KAKASHI, your SENSEI said that you have a MISSION 30 minutes today!!" Naruto's eyes shot open. "WHAT THE HELL? 30 MINUTES? IS THE GUY STUPID? I PRACTICALLY JUST WOKE UP!"

"Yeah well, I'm just the messenger so..bye.," and Shikamaru walked away. _Where the hell am I? Oh man, I'm not even close to the mission site. Now I have to run!_ Naruto began to sprint towards his mission site. Today was the day he was supposed to get time off from any missions so the fact that he had one mad him aggravated. _What the hell? No one else has a mission and we have one on pour day off? Then he couldn't even tell us himself? Oh man, I have 5 minutes. _Naruto sprinted faster until he could only see blurs and before he knew it, he was at the mission site.

"Hey Naruto, you came. Listen-" Kakahi started to say but Naruto began to rant, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SENSEI? DON'T YOU THINK THAT WE WANT A DAY OFF TOO?! NO ONE HAS A MISSION YET WE DO?! THAT'S SO STU-" but Naruto was cut off by Kakashi saying, "SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

Naruto became quiet and looked around seeing that him and Sasuke were the only ones there (Sakura went away with her family ). At first Naruto looked at him and was like, " _Why is he always around?"_ but then the kiss popped into his head and he blushed. Sasuke was looking down but listening to Kakashi as he said, "You DON'T have a mission today. I called you both here because since Sakura isn't here, I thought I would assign you two men to hang out with each other. Its MANDATORY because I think even though you are both best friends, you need to stop that mutual disrespect." Sasuke looks at Naruto and Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"Whatever. I guess I can hang out with the dobe," Sasuke said with a straight face as if nothing between him and Naruto happened.

"Naruto, are you up for it. Well, you don't have a choice anyway but what do you say?"

Naruto looked Sasuke square in the eyes making Sasuke think _Is he that angry with me? Dammit, he hates me. I know it. Just looking at him, I can tell._

"Ok, fine," Naruto said in a pout face.

"Good. I have to go now," and with that Kakashi poofs out. Naruto begins to walk toward the town but Sasuke grabs him and pushes him roughly against a tree and kisses him. Naruto tries to squirm free as Sasuke pins his hands above his head, continuing to kiss him in a lustful manner. _If he wants to play like this then the only way to get what I want is b taking it._


	3. Chapter 3

-1Sasuke pushed his groin against Narutos causing Naruto to gasp opening is mouth wider for Sasukes tongue to enter. Naruto becomes hard and Sasuke begins to grind himself against Naruto making Naruto even harder. Naruto doesn't know how to feel so he uses all of his strength and pushes the panting Sasuke to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT," Naruto says. He is blushing and panting and this arouses Sasuke to say, "I know you want me Uzumaki cause if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me back and you wouldn't have gotten as hard as you did!"  
Naruto yelled back saying, "IT WAS A REACTION OF SHOCK YOU MEAT HEAD!," and began to run towards the forest (not really a good idea for him just guess what's planned muwahaha)

Sasuke gets up and runs after him and uses a Jutsu to increase his speed which now allowed him to be in front of Naruto. Sasuke stopped when he was far enough ahead and stood behind a tree waiting for Naruto. Naruto stopped to catch his breath.

"Stupid Teme! Why the hell did he do that? I'm not gay! Why the hell is he coming on to me like I like it. I didn't mean to get hard, it just happened cause he was kissing me and it felt a little good but it's not like I'm into that stuff or anything!" '_Hmph you think, just wait till I take you' _Sasuke chuckles at his thought which cause Naruto to stop walking and stand in front of the tree. Sasuke covered his mouth realizing what he had done. Naruto quietly used his shadow clone Jutsu and told his clones to attack the tree 3 at a time. Naruto said, "I know you're there Sasuke. You might as well come out cause I give up." Sasuke was shocked but came from behind the tree smiling, then wide eyed at the sight of a number or Narutos coming to attack him. "GET HIM!," they all screamed. "AHHHH, DOOOOOBEE!!!!," Sasuke screamed as he was pummeled to the ground. The real Naruto walked over and squatted so his face was close to Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke. I'm your friend. That's it. Nothing else ok? I'm not gay and if I was I wouldn't turn to you because we have a perfect disrespectful relationship." Sasuke looked at Naruto and then disappeared from under the clones. Naruto looked around and then all of his clones were attacked by Sasukes clones. The real Sasuke pinned Naruto down to the ground as Sasuke and Narutos clones disappeared. Sasuke put his face closed to Naruto causing Naruto to blush a crimson color. Sasuke liked this so he inched closer till his lips we're centimeters from Narutos face.

"Sasuke stop…." Naruto said. He was horny and hard and he really didn't want to feel thins way, especially about Sasuke. But Naruto didn't know how feel anymore because as he thought about it more and more, he liked Sasukes kisses and he liked the feeling of being WANTED. Did it matter if a guy wanted him? No, but it matters if it's your friend. Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed. He got off of Naruto and Naruto looked at him in surprise because he was waiting for a kiss.

"You're pushing me away cause I'm a guy right? Cause you're not gay?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him.

Sigh "Look how about we just go to my house and chill there ok? I won't make any moves on you. I'll be normal Sasuke, alright Dobe?" Sasuke looked sad as he said this and Naruto felt guilty but said, " Alright. I'm cool with that Teme."

Naruto got up and stuck his hand out to pull Sasuke up and Sasuke grabbed his hand. Naruto pulled Sasuke up and Sasuke accidentally tripped into his arms causing them to hug. Sasuke was going to push away when he felt Naruto wrap his arms around him more causing Sasuke to say, "Na- Naruto…what are you…what are you doing?"

Naruto pulled him away and gave his shoulders a shrug saying, "It's not that you're a guy or that I'm not gay or anything. I just don't want to mess up the friendship. Come on let's go teme." Naruto began to walk towards Sasukes house while Sasuke walked slowly behind him thinking '_Ha friendship. He likes me now. And I'm going to get him one way or the other. Just got to make a plan…'_ Sasuke chuckled as he thought more and more and Naruto was also thinking. _' OK, so now you know that you're officially gay cause you like Uchiha. But how are you gonna let him know? Maybe I should put the moves on him…' _


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Uchiha mansion quietly because they were in their own thoughts. Naruto was thinking of how to stop confusing himself and Sasuke since he NOW found out he was gay. Sasuke was STILL thinking of how to get Naruto even though he swore they were going to keep it on a friend- to- friend base. Naruto thought of how he could tell him and Sasuke thought of how he would either pounce on him while he was watching television or while he was in the shower. As these two thought they quickened their pace to the mansion, being so anxious to get one another. When they go to the door, Sasuke looked calm while Naruto looked nervous.

"Oi dobe why do you look like that? You look like you have to pee"

"I have to go to my place and get clothes. I don't want to be home cause mine is crappy and yours in bigger with more space. Be right back," and with this notion he ran off to his house cause he did have to pee, being so nervous of wanting to kiss him.

_Ok, while he's getting his things I'll make food for us._

Sasuke walked in and went to the kitchen. "What should I make for my Naru-chan? Should I make ramen? Well…it is his favorite food but doesn't he get tired of that? I mean who can eat that everyday? I know I'll make him sushi, plum rice balls AND some ramen." As Sasuke began to prepare the food, Naruto was rushing like a mad man to go back to the Sasuke's because his erection was growing hard with anticipation. Sasuek only made the rice balls as Naruto was back at his place sweating like it was 100 degrees outside.

"I'm….here…….ok…….I need….to take…a bath….."

Sasuke smirked saying, "Ha! You ran all the way here? That anxious huh?," with this he moved closer to Naruto and Naruto began to pant harder. Sasuke inched close enough so that now their lips were centimeters apart and because Naruto wanted to feel Sasukes lips once more, he gently kissed him for no more than 4 seconds and walked passed the now shocked Sasuke.

"What do you have to eat teme?" Naruto said as if nothing happened. Sasuke looked at him wide eyed and closed the door, walking to the kitchen silently. Naruto followed him and Sasuke quickly regained his cool saying, "Rice balls, Ramen and Sushi. Go wait and watch tv or something dobe." Naruto walked back into the living room turning on the tv to watch tv as Sasuke practically melted because he grew hard as he thought of the kiss. Making the sushi and the ramen went by quickly but not the boys heart race as they ate with one another in the living room. They were both on the floor, legs crossed when Naruto said, "I hope you're not mad at me about the kiss…I mean. I know I said I just wanted to be friends but I- " Naruto was cut off by Sasuke getting up. Sasuke walked over and sat in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke caressed his cheek causing Naruto to blush a scarlet red. Sasuke smirked as he kissed kissed Naruto, carefully moving till he was on top of him and he could feel his hard erection. Naruto moaned as his tongue crashed into Sasukes causing Sasuke to grow harder and hornier. Sasukes hand slid into Narutos shirt causing Naruto to buck up a little. He stopped kissing the gasping blonde as he took off his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Naruto blushed as Sasuke looked hungrily at his chest. Sasuke bent over and sucked on Naruto's neck which made Naruto moan in ecstasy. Sasuke moved lower and licked Narutos stomach causing Naruto to buck up. Sasuke pinned him down by the hips, smirking.

"You like that huh? Well, let's go further." With this, he licked all the way until he was on Narutos pants zipper. By then Naruto was hazed and horny because his erection was showing how hard it was. Sasuke pulled off his on shirt and Naruto looked like he found his soul mate causing Sasuke to blush.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke said in husky voice. You could tell he was ready. Naruto nodded because he couldn't wait to feel Sasuke in him. Sasuke kissed Naruto sloppily and began to unzip Naruto. Before Naruto knew it, he was in his boxers under the eager Uchiha. Sasuke stood up and Naruto sat up unzipping his pants. Naruto saw Sasuke's erection and dropped his jaw.

"Like what you see dobe?" Sasuke smirked as climbed back over Naruto. Sasuke began grinding against Naruto and every time Naruto moaned he went faster.

"Sa…Saa….Sasuke I think I'm gonna-" Naruto stammered as he rocked up and down under Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and pulled Narutos underwear off. He looked at Naruto with a glint of lust in his eyes and engulfed Narutos member in his mouth. Naruto bit his lip as he felt Sasukes tongue and as Sasuke began to go faster Naruto felt a stronger build up in his lower region.

"Sasuke…Saaaasukeeee…I'm going to-" he couldn't finish because he came into Sasuke mouth. Sasuke smiled saying, "You taste sweet Naru-chan. But we're not done yet." And with this he pilled Naruto on top of him. Naruto got the idea and kissed Sasuke on the mouth first. His kiss was gentle causing Sasuke to blush. Naruto went lower making Sasuke moan which caused Naruto to smirk and say, "Now I see why you like this so much." He put his hand into Sasukes underwear and began pumping his slowly but increasing his pace. Sasuke moaned making Naruto go faster and before they knew it Sasuke came into Narutos hand. Naruto licked his finger tips saying, "You taste just as sweet teme." Naruto pulled Sasukes underwear off and licked his erection slowly.

"Stop teasing!! I can't take it!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto obliged taking Sasuke into his mouth. As Naruto moved his head up and down, Sasuke became hazed and moaned out his name. Naruto stopped after a few times and kissed Sasuke lustfully saying, "I'm ready," in a husky voice. Sasuke had to regain himself after getting a hand and blow job. He stood up and went to the kitchen drawer pulling out lube. Naruto was on his back as Sasuke walked back into the room. Sasuke open the lid and put lube on his index and middle finger. He pushed Narutos legs apart saying, "This may hurt a bit." He pushed his fingers into Narutos entrance but Naruto didn't show discomfort. Instead he said, "Sasuke, hurry I can't wait. I want you in me already." Sasuke looked at him thinking _Ok dobe, here goes!_ He rammed his fingers into Naruto and hit his prostate causing Naruto to scream.

"I MEANT GIVE ME A WARNING AT LEAST BAKA!!!" Naruto said n pain.

"I'm sorry!!! You said hurry!" Sasuke looked guilty but Naruto said, "Well…..don't stop. It hurt but I'll get used to it." Sasuke looked at him and Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and then put the lube on his erection. He held Narutos legs apart and Naruto closed one eye.

"One. Two. THREE!" He pushed himself into Naruto making Naruto whimper.

"Move Sasuke…"

"I would if you weren't so goddamn tight!" Sasuke pushed in and out and when he sensed Naruto got used to it, he pushed and pulled faster.

"Sas…Saaasuuukeeee…" Sasuke moved faster with anticipation and he came into Naruto after 6 more thrusts. He fell on Naruto, both panting. When Naruto caught his breath he said, "My turn." Sasuke looked at him in shock and happiness. Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and switched positions.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke. He sucked on his neck and licked down to his chest making Sasuke grow anxious in his erection. Naruto sucked on one nipple while playing with the other with one hand. He took his other free hand and grabbed onto the shaft of Sasukes member and pumped profusely (big word ). Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto pumped faster.

"Na…Na……Naruuutooo…I'm… I'm going to..ahhh," Sasuke moaned. Naruto stopped and top Sasuke into his mouth making Sasuke scream in pleasure. Liking the sound, Naruto sucked and moved faster making Sasuke thirsty with anticipation.

"Na…Naurto, I'm…it's…" but he couldn't finish. He came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto smiled and sat up putting lube on his now standing erection.

"You ready?," Naruto said in a soft voice. Sasuke could only nod his head because he was in ecstasy. Naruto pushed himself slowly into Sasuke. Sasuke felt no pain at first but when Naruto pushed into him for a second time he winced making Naruto say, "If I can suck it up, Uchiha you can too." Sasuke smiled saying, "Go faster, I CAN handle it."

Naruto pushed into him roughly this time making Sasuke buck up and gasp.

"Do….do that again…" Naruto followed and moved faster and harder making Sasuke moan louder with every thrust.

"Narutoooo…."

"Sasssuuuukke.."

Narrruuutooooo I think…..I'm going to…."

"Mee……" Naruto pulled out and pushed in before he came into Sasuke and Sasuke came onto their stomachs. Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and they went into a passionate kiss and fell asleep.

hoped you like the ending….if it was sucky, well I'm on punishment so I'm in a sucky mood. But thanks for reading it. It's my first yaoi I didn't get bagged on.


End file.
